He's a Keeper
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: A collection of Perciver meet-cutes oneshots. / 8. Oliver gets hurt.
1. Helpful

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Meet-Cute Marathon. _Scenario:_ I was watching that hot jogger while driving out of the neighbourhood but got distracted and crashed but i just woke up in a hospital room and said hot jogger is at my bedside because apparently they're the one who called the ambulance.

(Writing Club) Disney Challenge. _Prompt:_ Write about a close call

(Writing Club) Count Your Buttons. _Prompts:_ headphones, neck

(Writing Club) Showtime. _Prompt:_ Attention

Insane House Challenge. _Prompt:_ Bandage

* * *

 **Helpful**

 _522 words_

* * *

Percy hurried to his car, fumbling with the key as he attempted to get it into the ignition. He got it in on the third try, breathing a heavy sigh as the car started right away.

In four years of working for Secretary Fudge, he hadn't once slept in. As he drove out the cul-du-sac, he cursed himself for choosing to do so on the day of his boss' biggest meeting. He was just considering how much time he could shave off his commute if he skipped stopping for tea and a bagel when he spotted the jogger.

Normally Percy was a flawless driver - he had never once received a ticket - but once he saw the man he couldn't seem to take his eyes off him.

The man was shirtless, the sun shining off his sweaty, tanned back. His heartrate increased just watching him run along, mouth moving as he silently sang along to the music playing from his headphones.

Percy tried to refocus his attention on the road, but a sudden movement had him looking back in time to spot the wallet left on the pavement behind the jogger. He honked his horn but the jogger didn't hear.

Rolling down his window, Percy drove closer to the side, shouting. He was so concerned with getting the man's attention that he didn't notice the signpost until it was too late.

:-:

"...I'll let him know, ma'am."

Percy stirred, groaning at the headache and pain in his neck.

"Mr. Weasley?"

He squinted against the bright fluorescent lights to see who was calling him. He detected a Scottish accent but that didn't help to narrow down who was speaking.

"How are you feeling?" Percy's eyes focused on the dark-haired man at his bedside and slid down to his glistening, bare chest.

"Pain," he croaked, averting his eyes. He took in his sterile surroundings and the bandage on his arm. "What happened?"

"You crashed your car. Lucky I was nearby."

"You dropped your wallet, I was trying to get your attention," he admitted, hestitantly glancing into the stranger's brown eyes. They were as breathtaking as the rest of them.

"Well, I think you succeeded," he joked, cracking a smile. "I noticed it when I was calling for the ambulance. I'm Oliver, by the way."

"Percy Weasley."

"I know, I had to go through your wallet. I called your mum. She's on her way."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's the least I could do - you got hurt because you were trying to help me."

Oliver took his hand, squeezing it gently. Percy felt his cheeks heating up at the touch.

"T-Thank you. Maybe I could buy you a coffee some time to thank you properly?" He was sure his face had to be as red as his hair. He couldn't meet Oliver's eyes as he finished the question, but the brunet's smile only widened.

"That sounds great." Percy's phone still in his hand, Oliver quickly tapped away for a moment before placing it on the nightstand. "You have my number. Give me a call when you're feeling up to it."

Smiling shyly, Percy nodded. "I will."


	2. Flir-Tea

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Meet-Cute Marathon. _Scenario:_ I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time I'm your barista

(Writing Club) Character Appreciation. _Prompt:_ Write about a man with red hair

(Writing Club) Showtime. _Prompt:_ (setting) Muggle London

(Writing Club) Liza's Loves. _Prompt:_ Write about a flirt

Serpent Day Challenge. _Prompt:_ mumble

* * *

 **Flir-Tea**

 _669 words_

* * *

"I'd like a tall black tea and a bran muffin please." Percy barely glanced at the barista as he ordered, still half-asleep and checking his emails. Fudge needed his dry-cleaning picked up - Percy would have to reschedule his lunch date with Bill to fit in the trip to the other side of London.

"Here you are, sir." In seconds his order was in hand and he was walking back to his car.

:-:

"Morning, Percy."

Percy's head shot up at the sound of his name. He smiled at Penelope, the secretary for another MP and Percy's only work friend. "Good morning."

"Fudge is on a rampage," she warned, walking along beside him to his desk. "Apparently he hasn't been invitated to Thicknesse's charity gala and Fudge is taking it personally."

Percy sighed. "Thicknesse doesn't invite anyone; Fudge needs to reserve a table. He forgets every year." He set the tea down on the desk and began unpacking his bag, already making a list of the things he needed to get done that day.

"Did Starbucks misspell your name again?" Percy followed her gaze at his cup and rolled his eyes.

"How hard is it to spell Percy, honestly!" he huffed. He reached for the cup, praying it didn't say 'Prissy' this time. He'd taken that cup to a family lunch and the twins hadn't let him hear the end of it since.

'You're my cup of tea!'

Percy blinked at the writing. He turned the cup for Penelope to see.

"Someone has an admirer!" she said with a giggle. He scoffed.

"It must have been meant for someone else."

:-:

"I'd like a tall black tea and a bran muffin please."

The next morning, Percy made sure to keep his phone in his pocket and his eyes on the barista making his order. He had expected some pimply teen trying to impress every girl who went through. The handsome, dark-haired man smiling at him from behind the counter had been a surprise. Percy barely managed to mumble a 'thank you' as he paid for his breakfast.

On the walk back to his car, he glanced down at the cup.

'You're a cu-tea!'

:-:

Percy rarely left the house on Saturdays. Monday through Friday was spent doing whatever Fudge asked of him, no matter how tedious. His mum would insist that he come over for dinner on Sundays. Which left Saturday as his only day to stay at home, enjoying the quiet and solitude.

And yet, for the first time in over a year, he felt himself being drawn out of the house that Saturday morning. Armed with a novel, he decided to stop at his favorite cafe and read over breakfast.

He scanned the baristas quickly as he entered the cafe, his heart skipping a beat as he noticed the handsome one who had been leaving him messages all week. Slowly inching his way to the counter in the absurdly long line, he practiced some breathing techniques he often used for stress. It did little to calm his nerves.

"What can I get ya?" the handsome barista asked, seeming overjoyed to be serving Percy once more. His voice was sexier than Percy remembered.

"I'd like a tall black tea, a cranberry scone, and your phone number," Percy told him more confidently than he felt.

The barista's eyes widened and he chuckled, reaching for a cup. "I was worried you weren't interested," he said as he scribbled something on the cup. He handed it off to another barista to fill and winked at Percy. "I'm glad to see it worked."

"I - uh. I didn't think you would … continue."

"I'm nothing if not persistent."

The barista handed back the cup with the scone, his hand briefly touching Percy's as they traded items.

"I'm Oliver, by the way. I'll be waiting by the phone."

Percy nodded, his courage dwindling. He took a seat a table in the corner and subtly glanced at the cup.

Oliver Wood, his phone number, and beneath them: 'I like you a latte!'


	3. Undercover Hero

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Meet-Cute Marathon. _Scenario:_ I work at the library, and you continuously ask me to help you find books on the most random topics; are you on some kind of quest?

(Writing Club) TV Show of the Month. _Prompts:_ Author, "It's never too early for math.", book

(Writing Club) Character Appreciation. _Prompt:_ Glasses

365 Prompt Challenge. _Prompt:_ Job - Librarian

(Writing Club) Showtime. _Prompt:_ Wicked

Insane House Challenge. _Prompt:_ Librarian

* * *

 **Undercover Hero**

 _581 words_

* * *

Oliver had never pictured himself working in a library. He had never spent much time in one during his school days, and he had only taken the job in order to save up for the renovations - putting in a ramp was expensive, after all.

But the quiet of the library gave him peace to do his university schoolwork. And in the rare instance they were swarmed with his fellow students, it allowed him time for one of his favorite pasttimes: people-watching.

There was the ancient professor who liked to spend his weekends reading fairytales. There was the little girl who he frequently found in the Philosophy section. Oliver liked to guess what people wanted as they walked through the door.

The first day the hot redhead walked in, Oliver remembered spotting his glasses, bowtie and the ugly tweed jacket and assuming he must have been a very young professor.

"Are you the new Trig professor?" he asked when the redhead approached the counter.

"I-I'm sorry?" he stuttered, shifting the strap of his book bag.

"Abstract Algebra? You'll find what you're looking for on level two."

The man cleared his throat, looking down at the counter. "Um, no. It's never too early for math, but I'm actually looking for a book on dragons."

Oliver blinked. "Dragons?"

"Yes … I'm writing a book on how different cultures perceived dragons. So. Do you happen to know where I might find something with dragons?"

Oliver did a quick database search. "Row 2B, shelf 8. 'The Mythos of Dragons.'"

The redhead looked in the direction that Oliver pointed and gave a curt nod. "Thank you."

:-:

The second time the redhead asked Oliver for help, it was to find a book about giants.

The third time, he borrowed a stack of books about riddle making.

By the fifth time Oliver saw him, he had a dozen theories about what the redhead was really up to. Pretty high on the list was that he had found a portal to another realm and was obviously the one chosen to save that world from evil forces. It made so much sense!

:-:

"Oliver, there's someone asking for you at the front desk."

Oliver looked back from where he was restocking the romance shelves. "I thought Alicia was at the front."

Katie shrugged. "He's asking for you by name. He won't let anyone else help him."

Oliver wheeled himself back to the front, grinning when he spotted the redheaded fantasy enthusiast.

"What is it this time?" he asked. "Sphinxes? Vampires? Swordfighting?"

The redhead lowered his voice, cheeks tinged red. "Dungeons and Dragons handbooks."

"I - what?"

"My brothers play D&D and they begged me to be their dungeon master. I've been trying to make things work with what I can find in mythology books but something keeps going wrong. The monsters are too easy, Charlie keeps summoning dragons, the twins always blow something up - _always."_ He let out a heavy sigh. "I need a handbook or something. Can you help?"

Oliver chuckled. "We don't carry current handbooks but I can do you better than a manual! I ran a pretty successful campaign before uni. I could give you some … private lessons, if you want."

The redhead's eyes widened, a dazzling blue. "You'd really do that?"

"Yeah, I've been looking for a new group to play with."

"That would be great! I'm Percy, by the way."

"Oliver Wood. This is wicked! Way better than a real quest."

Percy cocked his head. "What?"

"Never mind."


	4. We All Start Again

**Author's Note:** Warnings for mentions of PTSD, depression, grief

Many thanks to my wonderful team. If this is the end for us, I want you to know how much I've loved being on this team.

Also a million thanks to Laura for betaing!

Written for…

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. _Team/Position:_ Holyhead Harpies, Seeker. _Task:_ Write an angsty story using the prompt "Being happy never goes out of style"

Meetcute Marathon. _Prompt:_ "i came to check out this support group but things have kind of been majorly sucking lately and you were there and i didn't even know anything was wrong but we've known each other for months what gives"

Library Lovers. _Prompts:_ Supper Group!AU, hurt/comfort, (relationship) first love

(Writing Club) Count Your Buttons. _Prompts:_ "Days Go By" by the Offspring

Hogwarts Assignment #3. _Lesson:_ Mythology. _Task:_ Write a disability!AU

(Writing Club) Liza's Loves. _Prompt:_ Write about someone in a hospital

(Writing Club) Restriction of the Month. _Prompt:_ Don't use any houses

(Writing Club) Disney Challenge. _Prompt:_ Write about a survivor

(Writing Club) Character Appreciation. _Prompt:_ St. Mungo's

(Writing Club) Lyric Alley. _Lyric:_ That things will get better

Insane House Challenge. _Prompt:_ Support Group!AU

(Writing Club) Showtime. _Prompt:_ Parvati Patil

Serpent Day Challenge. _Prompt:_ St. Mungo's

365 Prompt Challenge. _Prompt:_ Gay

* * *

 **We All Start Again**

 _1,540 words_

* * *

"I don't like this place," Percy mutters under his breath as he lets Penelope lead him down a bright corridor.

"It's a hospital, Perce. No one likes it here."

He doesn't bother to try and correct her, to explain that it isn't the building itself but the memories of his father's stay here that he is trying to forget. She wouldn't understand. Instead he stays silent as she takes him to the door labelled Therapy Room.

He flinches at the words, instinctively looking behind him to check if anyone is watching him, but the corridor is empty. Penelope is eying him when he turns back.

"No one is judging you," she assures him. "Just trust me."

She pushes the door open and he follows her inside.

A middle-aged witch with bright purple hair stands just inside and welcomes Penelope by name. She quickly turns her attention to Percy, extending a hand.

"Hello, I'm Isabel."

"Percy," he says in a clipped tone. He looks past her at the room. The sight of the twenty or so chairs sitting in a circle almost give him a panic attack.

Isabel smiles reassuringly. "I know it seems intimidating now, but give us a chance."

Penelope insists on stopping by the refreshments table. Percy stays glued to her side as she fills her plate. He casually watches the rest of the group members file in, only recognizing a couple of them - Gareth White, whom he'd trained with in the Ministry, and Parvati Patil, now a ghost of her former bubbly self.

Percy sits between Parvati and Penelope, keeping his eyes downcast as the seats fill and Isabel opens the group.

"Welcome back, everyone. I see we have some new faces with us today. Let me begin by assuring you that participating in this group is completely optional. We're only here to help you, to try and make a little more bearable." Percy can feel everyone's eyes on him but refuses to look up. Isobel continues. "We like to start group by letting anyone speak about their week. Their successes and struggles. Who would like to start us off today?"

"I will."

Percy's head snaps up at the sound of the small voice. It's not familiar but it is undeniably that of a child. His eyes land on the small girl now sitting across from him. She cannot be older than twelve yet there are bags under her eyes large enough to rival his own. She reminds him so much of Ginny after the incident in the Chamber. He can do nothing but stare as she introduces herself to the group.

"My name is Kelly. It's been a … a hard week. I got my Hogwarts letter on Thursday and I've been having nightmares ever since. I haven't told my mum. I don't know how to explain to her."

"Do you feel comfortable sharing your nightmares with us?" Isobel gently questions. She receives a small nod from Kelly, who is wringing her hands in her lap.

"It always starts with the Carrows. They're trying to teach us a spell but it's … it's a dark spell, and I won't do it. Then one of them will take me away and use…" She goes quiet and takes several deep breaths. "I know it's silly. I know they can't hurt me anymore."

"Your fears are valid, Kelly," Isobel tells her softly. Percy doesn't know how she's managing to stay so calm when he can feel his anger rising. "You've made great progress in the last couple months and this is just a minor setback. What would make going back to Hogwarts easier for you? Is there something your professors could do-"

Kelly shakes her head immediately. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You can't think like that," chimes in a familiar voice.

Startled, Percy turns to the seat to Isobel's right. Instead of the cheap and uncomfortable chairs St. Mungo's provides, the man there sits in a strange-looking chair with wheels. He's almost unrecognizable for the full beard he sports and the long scar running across his nose, but Percy would know those warm chocolate eyes anywhere. He spent seven years waking up to them, daydreaming about them.

Oblivious to Percy's staring, Oliver Wood continues.

"You can't think about inconveniencing people, or about what they think about you. You need to look out for yourself now," he advises. "What's going to make you happy? What's going to make you safe? These need to be your concerns right now - not forever. This-" He gestures to the room, to the people sitting in the circle. "This will all fade away. Your anger, your hurt, will one day just be memories and you'll start again. That's why we're here, really. We're looking to start over with our new lives. I'm not saying it's easy, I'm sure it'll be as far from it as possible, but we need to stay strong and stay together. That's how we get through the darkness."

The room is silent for a long moment. Out of the corner of his eyes, Percy sees Parvati wiping away a tear. When it doesn't seem like anyone else is going to speak, Percy clears his throat.

"If you never face your fears, you'll spend your whole life being scared," he says to no one in particular. Despite several people watching him now, including Oliver, he plows on. "My sister went through something when she was your age and that was the phrase that helped her to carry on, to go back to school. Fear isn't bad, I suppose. I was afraid for a really long time. Fear keeps you alive, but the threat is gone now and it's time that you - that we all thrive. Let whatever you value most, your ambitions or your desire to learn or your friendships, be stronger than your fear."

:-:

The group continues for another hour after Kelly's tale. Percy does not speak again, but he notices how Oliver comments after each person speaks. He is the first to celebrate their triumphs and help them through their struggles.

The two hours Percy spends in the circle are perhaps the calmest he's been in several months, though as soon as Isobel thanks everyone for coming and ends the group, he's reminded of why he's there, of Fred, and the force of the pain is enough to make him need to sit back down.

"It's been a long time, Weasley," Oliver says, grinning. His strange chair moves itself closer to Percy. "Shame it's not under better circumstances."

"Yeah," Percy responds quietly, unsure of what to say. He can't help but stare at the chair. He remembers seeing something like it amongst his dad's pictures of Muggle things.

"Do you like it?" Oliver's chair does a little spin and he throws his arms over his head like he used to do when he was showing off during Quidditch try-outs - not that Percy paid much attention to what Oliver did back then.

"What happened?"

Oliver shrugs. "Got hit with a leg-locking jinx."

"Those aren't serious."

"Not when you've got both feet on the ground. When you're in the air and you fall twenty feet, it turns out it can be quite deadly. I broke my spine. Healers managed to repair most of the damage but there are still some issues." He demonstrates by shifting his right foot a little. "I have some movement but not a lot, not enough to support my weight."

Percy shakes his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. This is just one hurdle. Things will get better." He's still smiling and Percy can't understand how he can after losing something so important to him. All Oliver ever talked about in school was flying. His side of the dormitory had been plastered in pictures of famous Quidditch players Percy had never heard of. Without the use of his legs, he'd probably never fly again.

"Why are you so happy?" he blurts out. He immediately regrets it but Oliver just laughs.

"Being happy never goes out of style."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can't expect things to get better if I sit around moping all day. I need to stay optimistic. That's why I'm part of the support group. When I get down, they help to cheer me up."

"It looks like you do most of the cheering here," Percy notes.

"We're a family in here. We take turns cheering." Oliver cocks his head. "Are you going to come back?"

"I … I'm not sure."

"I understand. It's hard to share at first. Sometimes it helps to talk one-on-one instead."

"One-on-one?"

"Yeah. And not to push or anything, but I have most mornings, afternoons, and evenings free at the moment." He checks the clock. "Actually, I'm starving. Do you want to go to lunch with me? My treat."

Percy flounders. "Now? I, um-"

"We don't have to go into anything if you don't want. We can just catch up."

Percy catches Penelope staring at him. She grins and shoots him two thumbs up.

"Yeah, I suppose that's okay."

"Great! Obviously the hospital food is horrible, but I know this great Muggle place down the road. I'll show you."


	5. Sidekick

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Laura for betaing and forcing me to write!

Written for…

Meet-Cute Marathon. _Scenario:_ Person A is a superhero and is in love with their superhero partner/sidekick/nemesis, Person B.

Hogwarts Assignment #3. _Lesson:_ Mythology, extra credit. _Task:_ Write about someone who feels isolated.

(Writing Club) Disney Challenge. _Prompt:_ Write about someone pretending to be something they're not

Insane House Challenge. _Prompt:_ "Sidekick" by Walk the Moon

(Writing Club) Liza's Loves. _Prompt:_ Write about old friends

(Writing Club) Lyric Alley. _Prompt:_ I'm a little bit scared

(Writing Club) Count Your Buttons. _Prompt:_ bath

365 Prompts Challenge. _Prompt:_ Superhero!AU

Serpent Day Challenge. _Prompt:_ Superhero!AU

(Writing Club) Showtime. _Prompt:_ coward

* * *

 **Sidekick**

 _894 words_

* * *

"I had a really nice time tonight," Oliver says as they leave the cinema. He's fidgeting with his car keys so much that it gives away what he's thinking, as if Percy needs any help to figure it out.

"So have I. I'm glad we got a chance to catch up."

"Yeah, we should definitely see each other more often." Oliver takes a step closer and his arm brushes Percy's for a moment. For a split second, the whispering in Percy's head becomes as loud and clear as if Oliver is actually speaking.

'Damn he looks good in that shirt. I should ask him to come back to my place so I can-'

The thoughts are gone just as suddenly as they arrived, dimming to an annoying whisper once more. The way Oliver looks at him doesn't make the thoughts easier to ignore.

"I should get going," Percy says quietly. "I have an early day tomorrow."

Oliver is disappointed, Percy can see it on his face as clearly as he can read it in his head, and he wants to take it back and agree to continue the date but he can't. He can't let this get too far.

"Well I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you."

And with that, Percy walks away.

He begins to regret what he's done when he sees Oliver's sports car drive away. He instantly feels lonely and wishes he were brave enough to give in to his old flame, even if it means telling him his secret. But Percy has always been a coward.

He goes home and sits at his laptop for a few minutes, staring at the blank page of his report but he can't think clearly enough to get any work done. Dumbledore will be upset with him, he's sure. His position with the Golden Legion was conditional on his keeping on eye on the Prime Minister and submitting several reports in a week. It wasn't his fault that things had been slow to the point of boring at the office, or that Fudge sent him on errands more often than he allowed him to sit in on important meetings. There wasn't really anything important to tell.

Percy is about to give up and go for a long, hot bath when there's a knock at the door. It's still early and he doesn't think much of it. Oliver is in the hallway and a grin spreads across his face when the door opens.

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, but I couldn't forgive myself for not doing this."

"Doing what?" Percy asks, though he already knows. He's not strong enough to fight both his and Oliver's desires.

The moment their lips meet is the loudest Percy has experienced since his accident. He can only stand a few seconds before he pulls away, panting. His head is pounding and he's not sure how to explain what's wrong when Oliver asks.

"I-I have a headache," he stammers, scared of telling him the truth. The Legion warns against telling civilians about abilities. Percy isn't strong or powerful. His ability is barely worth the trouble in gets him in. But still, he's a telepath working for two governments and he has secrets he needs to keep.

Oliver kneels down and gently places his fingers to Percy's temple, rubbing softly. Within seconds the pain has subsided and he doesn't feel as drained as he did before. Oliver pulls back and smiles.

"You need to take better care of yourself," he says quietly.

Percy lowers his gaze. "I don't know what happened."

Oliver says nothing, but there's a whisper again.

'You're a telepath.'

The redhead feels his heart beating fast as he looks back at his old friend. Oliver is still smiling.

"You heard that, didn't you?"

"Hear what?" He's a horrible liar, he always has been.

"It's okay, Perce. I'm like you. I'm part of the Legion."

There are no badges or tattoos or secret handshakes in the Golden Legion. The only way for Percy to know for certain if Oliver is telling the truth would be for one of his superiors to confirm it. And yet he's known Oliver for half his life, and he could read his mind if he wanted to, and he trusts him.

"What are you?" he whispers. Oliver is loud and outgoing. He wouldn't make a very good agent, so he must have a power too.

"I'm a healer. I can only do minor things. Paper cuts, sprains, headaches." He winks. "They say my powers will grow the more I use them."

Percy is speechless. He's been so lonely since the accident, drawing away from his friends and family, unable to explain the chaotic double life he was leading. And now he finally had someone to share it all with.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay the night. I want to talk. I can keep my thoughts to myself it it makes it easier."

Percy finds himself agreeing at once, reaching for Oliver's hand and pulling him to the couch. There are no overwhelming thoughts or annoying voices as they sit side by side.

"We could work well together, you know. A telepath and a healer." Oliver smiles to himself, wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "I could be your sidekick."

Percy hums in agreement, enjoying the peace.


	6. Hand of Fate

**Author's Note:** Dedicated to Liza, because apparently I don't have a choice. :P

Many thanks to Em for helping get me unstuck, and Liza for betaing.

Written for…

Hogwarts Assignment #9. _Lesson:_ Mythology, task 3. _Task:_ Write about chasing someone/something for a long period of time.

(Writing Club) Sophie's Shelf. _Prompt:_ Write about someone doing something they really don't want to do.

(Writing Club) Days of the Month. _Prompt:_ Write about someone trying to relax

(Writing Club) DIsney Challenge. _Prompt:_ Write about going on an adventure

(Writing Club) Ami's Audio Admirations. _Prompt:_ A character is gay.

(Writing Club) Showtime. _Prompt:_ write a fic involving time skips

(Writing Club) Character Appreciation. _Prompt:_ Oliver Wood

Film Festival. _Prompts:_ "Don't You Forget About Me", loner

(Writing Club) Lyric Alley. _Prompt:_ I might do this to myself

365 Chalenge. _Prompt:_ Characters from only one era

Insane House Challenge. _Prompt:_ Workaholic

Going, Going, Gone. _Prompt:_ Palm reading

* * *

 **Hand of Fate**

 _1,711 words_

* * *

Percy kept his head down, asking himself why he'd allowed Penelope to drag him along to the fortune teller as he stole glances at his old friend through a beaded curtain.

Mystics had always been Penny's thing. Percy had never held much belief in anything he couldn't see with his own eyes. But he was desperate, and Penny was insistent that one meeting with her regular psychic would help immensely.

She returned to the waiting room with a smile on her face and Percy braced himself.

"He's ready for you," she said, taking the seat next to him.

Percy hesitated, trying to think of a way out of the situation. Penelope placed a hand on his back, gently pushing him out of the chair.

"Go on," she urged. "Or I'm not buying lunch."

He sighed. "The sushi better be amazing."

Penny laughed. "Stop worrying so much. You're going to love him."

Percy rolled his eyes, heading for the beaded curtain. He cautiously slipped into the back room, grimacing at the gaudy shimmering fabrics that covered the walls and chairs. Shelves containing teacups, crystal balls, tarot cards and other fortune telling paraphernalia stood at the back of the room, behind the small round table in the center. Percy locked eyes with the man seated at the table, quietly studying each other.

"You're the Illustrious Oliver?" Percy asked uncertainly, taking in the man's jeans and football jersey. He couldn't have been much older than Percy either.

The man smiled. "Please, just call me Oliver. You were expecting someone older?"

"Yes. Penelope didn't tell me you would look so … normal."

"A crazy outfit doesn't make me a better psychic, so I might as well be comfortable." Oliver motioned to the empty chair across from him. "Sit. Penny tells me you've been having a difficult week."

Percy took a seat, feeling more relaxed with the fortune teller than he expected when Penny suggested the appointment.

"I feel like my life is going nowhere," he confirmed quietly, admiring the ornate pattern on the tablecloth rather than meet Oliver's eyes.

"I can help you, Mr. Weasley-"

"Percy."

"Give me your hands, Percy."

He liked the way his name sounded in Oliver's voice, and how the brunet's chocolate eyes seemed to see into his soul when he finally looked into them.

Oliver wiggled his fingers. Both hands laid palms-up on the table. "Come on, first reading is on the house. I promise it doesn't hurt."

Momentarily mesmerized, Percy pushed aside his doubts and allowed Oliver's calloused hands to grasp his own, letting his fingers trace the lines on his hand. The gentle touch sent shivers down his spine.

Oliver said nothing as he examined Percy's hands, only humming occasionally whenever he would find something interesting in the lines.

"You've been having some trouble at work, haven't you?"

Percy nodded. It was an easy guess, the sort of thing he'd expected from a scam artist. Still, it was true. He'd recently been overlooked for a promotion, and it had sent him into a tailspin. Was he really cut out for this line of work? Should he just give up on everything he'd been working so hard for and move back home?

The early midlife crisis had certainly been the cause for Penny's insistence that Percy join her in seeing Oliver, but Percy wasn't about to mention any of this. If Oliver was as good a fortune teller as Penny claimed, then he should be able to know any of this without Percy giving him any hints.

"You're thinking of quitting. Your life line shows a big change coming in your future. Its proximity to your fate line means that you will have an adventure soon. Perhaps a holiday is in order. It may help to clear your head and remind you of past passions."

Percy took this in without comment. He was hesitant to admit there was any valuable advice to be had there, but he had been stressed lately. He hadn't had a holiday in three years and the thought of getting away for a few weeks seemed like a wonderful idea, even if it was just to visit his brother's family in France.

"Hmm. This is interesting," Oliver murmured.

"What is it?" Percy asked, unable to help himself.

"Your heart line is quite faint here, do you see? That denotes past troubles of the heart. But the line becomes more prominent, meaning that you will soon find the person of your dreams, if you haven't met them already."

Percy fell silent. He hadn't considered a relationship in years - he hadn't had time for one - but now knowing that one wasn't far off, he was surprised that he didn't feel the least bit scared by the idea.

"What else can you tell me?" he asked eagerly, leaning in closer.

Oliver chuckled but shook his head. "I'm afraid there's nothing else to tell. That's all that I'm getting from your palms right now."

"'Right now'? You mean you'll be able to see more later?"

"Oh yes. Our hands are constantly changing, and so are our futures. Or I could do a different reading for you. Tarot, perhaps?" Oliver reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a business card, placing it in the hand Percy still had stretched out on the table. "You should definitely call me when you get back from your holiday."

Percy stared at the card for a moment. The Illustrious Oliver. Somehow it didn't seem right. It didn't fit the man at all. But he had to admit that the reading had really helped.

"Thank you, Oliver."

:-:

It took two days away from London and all of Percy's responsibilities there for him to realize all that he'd been missing out on as he slaved away for the worthless promotion.

Bill and Fleur had offered their spare room to him after he announced his desire to come and visit. His niece, who had been small enough to hold with one hand the last time he'd seen her, ran to the door when he arrived.

It was three weeks later, standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower with Bill by his side, that Percy finally understood why his siblings loved to travel so much. There was a certain magic to Paris, a different atmosphere than he had ever felt in England. It made him hunger for more. He was practically planning his next trip by the time Bill dragged him back to the house.

:-:

"What will you do when you get back?" Bill asked over dinner.

"The first thing I'll do is quit my job. I have some money put away, it should hold me over while I figure out my next move."

"Why don't you write? Bill says you 'ave written a novel," Fleur prompted. Percy immediately shook his head.

"Oh, no. That was … that was in university. Ages ago. It wasn't any good."

"I read it, Perce. It was great, we all told you. You could just tweak it, edit out all the pretentiously long words, and it'll be good to go."

"Or write somezing else. A romance, per'aps?"

Percy scoffed. "I don't think so."

"You can't write what you don't know," Bill joked, earning a glare from his brother and a swat on the arm from Fleur.

"I have dated, thank you very much."

"Not for, what? Ten years? At least. Unless you've been keeping them from us." Bill leaned back in his chair, studying Percy. "Every serious relationship you had ended within six months. Albeit amicably, which is really something, but still. You've been so worried about your career all these years, now might be your chance to spend a little time thinking about who you're going to spend the next chapter of your life with."

Percy rolled his eyes. He'd heard all of this and more from his family over the years, but every time he claimed that he wasn't ready to settle down. Now he had to admit his feelings had changed. Staying with Bill for three weeks, he'd watched his brother's family with a small amount of jealousy. He wanted someone to share his life with. Eventually he might even want a child or two.

The idea made him think of the Illustrious Oliver. The fortune teller had promised a big change, and adventure. He hadn't been wrong so far. If anything, that reading was the most eye-opening experience in Percy's life.

But Oliver had also promised a romance in Percy's near future, and despite three weeks in the most romantic place on earth, the redhead had yet to find anyone that met his expectations.

"Per'aps you 'ave already met someone, Percy?" Fleur suggested. She reached for Bill's hand. "Sometimes ze zings we need can be right under our noses."

Again he thought of Oliver. His chocolate eyes, his sexy smile, the way he looked in tight jeans…

"I should go home," he announced without another thought.

:-:

"I'm sorry, we're closed."

Percy smiled at voice, trying to compose himself as Oliver slipped through the beaded curtain. They locked eyes across the waiting room and Percy's throat went dry.

"Percy," Oliver greeted, a corner of his mouth turning up. "It's been a while."

"I-I took your advice. I took a holiday, visited my brother."

The brunet's face split into a grin. "Really? How did it go?"

"You were right. It was … magical. It was just what I needed to clear my head, set me straight."

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

Percy smiled, getting up his courage for what he had to say next.

"I think you were right about something else, too. You said there was romance in my future "

Oliver's face fell instantly and he took a step back. "Oh, that's … that's-"

"The thing is, I think I've already met someone. Someone I'd be very interested in going out with, seeing where things go. I couldn't get them off my mind when I was in France." He stepped closer to Oliver.

"How nice for her-"

"Him. Oliver, I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight."

Oliver's eyes widened comically. "Me? You want - I mean, yeah. Dinner would be great."

He was smiling again and Percy breathed a sigh of relief as Oliver took his arm and lead him outside.


	7. Sleepover

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Liza for betaing, and I guess dedicated to her?

Written for…

(Writing Club) Emy's Emporium. _Prompt:_ write a fic set within 24h

Debate Club. Debate: Canon vs. Fanon. _Prompt:_ Perciver

(Writing Club) Character Appreciation. _Prompt:_ trio era

(Writing Club) Lyric Alley. _Prompt:_ Only if for a night

Film Festival. _Prompt:_ (emotion) nervous

Cooking Club. _Prompt:_ Perciver

* * *

 **Sleepover**

 _302 words_

* * *

"I'm so glad you were able to spend the weekend with us, Oliver," Molly fussed over the visitor. "Percy so rarely has friends over and it will be lovely to have you here for his birthday."

Percy turned red the more his mother spoke. He willed her to shut up. It wasn't like inviting Oliver had been _his_ idea. He'd already told his parents that he didn't want anyone over for his birthday. It had been the twins' idea, of course. They claimed Oliver and Percy were close when they obviously weren't. Beyond sharing a dorm at school, there was absolutely nothing the boys had in common.

"You'll be sharing a room with Percy. I do hope that's alright."

"Perce's bed is big enough for three people," Fred butted in, winking at Percy when Molly turned her back.

"So's his head," George added.

:-:

"I can take the floor if you'd prefer," the brunet offered as they got ready for bed that night.

"No, of course not. You're my guest. You take the bed, I'll take the floor."

Oliver chuckled. "Come now, Percy. Your brothers were right, this bed is quite large, and we're both quite small. I'm sure we can go the whole night without even knowing each other is within arm's reach."

Percy doubted it very much but there wasn't anything else he could do to get out of the situation without hurting Oliver's feelings. So he slid under the covers and laid as close to the edge as he dared to be, trying to keep his breathing even as he stared up at the pitch black ceiling. He only fell asleep once he could hear Oliver's deafening snores.

:-:

Despite an anxious night, Percy had to admit that there were worse ways to wake up than with a cute Scotsman in his arms.


	8. Winner

Author's Note: Written for...

Romance Awareness. Prompt: Something your soulmate has said that day will appear on your arm.

* * *

 **Winner**

 _476 words_

* * *

Percy thought nothing of the tingling on his arm. He ignored the sensation and continued taking notes from the textbook, too concerned with his upcoming NEWTs to care about what his supposed soulmate was saying. The nightly change in the writing on his arm had never interested him before and tonight was no different.

He retired to his dorm shortly before curfew, finding the common room still full of rowdy Gryffindors celebrating their Quidditch win. Percy rolled his eyes at them all and made a beeline for the staircase.

"Wood's in the infirmary," Fred told him, making him hesitate.

"Two bludgers to the stomach," George added.

Percy nodded and continued up to the dorm he and Oliver shared.

It was eerily silent. Silence in their dorm usually meant Oliver had lost a game, because he could seldom shut up otherwise.

Percy began his bedtime routine, packing his bag for the next morning's classes and meticulously brushing his teeth. It was as he was changing into his pajamas that he took notice of the soulmate mark.

' _Okay, men and women. This is it. The big one. The one we've all been waiting for.'_

Percy froze, imagining the words spoken in Oliver's voice as he'd heard them said a million times the night before a big game. This was the big speech Oliver gave to his team.

"Two bludgers to the stomach," he muttered absently.

Without a second thought, he hurried from the dorm, through the partiers once more, and headed for the infirmary in nothing but his pajamas.

:-:

Oliver was awake when Percy entered, out of breath. The brunet watched him come in and tried to sit up, winced, and flopped back on the bed once more.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered, a hand clutching his abdomen.

"The twins told me you were injured. I came to see if you're alright."

"In your pajamas?" The corner of Oliver's mouth quirked up into a lopsided smile.

Percy floundered for an excuse before he finally sighed and rolled up his sleeve. "I saw this. I think it's you."

"It is," Oliver confirmed without so much as glancing at the mark.

"You already knew," Percy deduced. "How long?"

"Since fourth year. No one uses words like 'egregious' and 'vapid' besides you. And then there was talk about prefect duties and exams." Oliver shrugged a shoulder and hissed in pain. Percy moved closer.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. I've been through worse."

Percy knew that was true. He remembered back in second year when Oliver took a bludger to the head. The dorm had felt lonely without him then, in a coma for a week. Now the thought of Oliver in a coma made his stomach twist painfully. He reached out a hand to take Oliver's.

"I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Don't apologize. We got here eventually."


End file.
